Où avec des où on reconstruirait le monde
by Di-Bee
Summary: Recueil d'os, Family/Humour sur les liens de la famille Magnus et de leurs proches, des moments de calme ou de moins calme dans ce petit univers.
1. Où un tiroir, caisse au trésor d'une vie

Série de fic : Où avec des où on reconstruirait le monde

Recueil d'os, Family/Humour sur les liens de la famille Magnus et de leurs proches, des moments de calme ou de moins calme dans ce petit univers.

Chapitre 1

Titre : Où un tiroir, caisse au trésor d'une vie cachée, est découvert

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Où Will en découvre un peu plus sur Magnus mère et fille

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de sous

Spoiler : None

Rating : K+

La fête des mères avait toujours été sacrée au Sanctuaire, ce depuis la naissance d'Ashley, ou plus exactement le développement de ses dons 'artistiques'. D'où la présence de ce tiroir, expliquait Henry à Will. Ce dernier avait eu du mal à concevoir que Magnus puisse garder des dessins qu'il aurait fort volontiers qualifié d'hideux, et des sculptures bancales, dans le tiroir de son bureau le plus proche d'elle. Quelque part, cette nouvelle vision qu'il acquérait de Magnus le dérangeait infiniment. Avoir découvert ce tiroir, après avoir été envoyé par sa propriétaire pour chercher dans le bureau un résultat d'analyse « à l'abri des regards indiscrets », lui semblait à la fois une violation de l'intimité de la mère et la fille, et une intrusion en terrain miné.

La raison pour laquelle il s'était confié à Henry était parce qu'il pensait que celui-ci pouvait connaître la réponse à ses interrogations. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu était la masse de question que cette nouvelle réponse allait soulever. Jamais auparavant il n'avait imaginé cette famille, car s'en était bien une, autrement que comme il la connaissait, avec Ashley adulte, Henry et elle se disputant comme frère et soeur. Même s'il douta que cette partie ait changé, imaginer Ashley plus jeune le déstabilisa. Aussi brièvement qu'il avait ouvert le tiroir, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une photo de Magnus, toujours aussi 'jeune' tenant sa fille, plus jeune, elle, dans ses bras. Cette photo l'avait attendri, ému, même. Jamais la grande docteur n'aurait permis à quiconque d'extérieur à sa famille un accès à quelque chose qui pouvait percer sa carapace à priori parfaitement hermétique.

Quelques heures s'étaient passées depuis sa découverte, et il n'avait pas encore croisé Ashley. Ses pas le conduisirent tout naturellement vers la bibliothèque, où il trouva la mère et la fille en pleine discussion à propos des vertus curatives de la caféine. Il avait apprit à ne plus prendre ces 'conflits' en considération, les deux femmes étant parfaitement conscientes du fait que, jamais elles ne parviendraient à faire pencher l'autre en faveur de leur camp. Thé ou café. Les voir interagir le fit réaliser combien son analyse des deux femmes avait été faussée par la perception qu'il en avait auparavant, purement professionnelle. Les voir comme êtres humains à part entières, et liés l'une à l'autre, lui donnait une nouvelle dimension au couple mère fille atypique qu'elles formaient.

Will se rendit compte qu'il avait dû les observer un peu trop longtemps, et avec trop peu de discrétion quand elles s'arrêtèrent de parler, parfaitement synchrones, pour le regarder avec insistance. Maintenant, il les voyait telles que mère et fille. Et ça lui donnait une raison de plus d'arrêter de les fixer, avoir les deux sur le dos simultanément ne serait pas forcément profitable.


	2. Où il est question d'Ashley et de mariag

Chapitre 2

Titre : Où il est question d'Ashley et de mariage

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : le titre se suffit à lui-même, il en dit même déjà beaucoup trop ;) Humour Family

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de sous

Spoiler : None

Rating : K+

Note : dédicace à Gaïa et son perfectionniste pour les robes de sa fic, qui m'ont menées à écrire ça ;)

Ashley avançait dans le couloir ménagé entre les rangées de siège sans se presser, les fleurs à la main, se réjouissant presque de faire poireauter tous ces gens avec leurs beaux costumes tous neufs. Henry l'attendait au bout de l'allée. Elle lui adressait un sourire contrit, et un autre à sa mère au premier rang. Elle détestait les mariages.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans une cérémonie du genre, elle avait cinq ans, et que quelqu'un essaye de forcer les gens au silence ne lui avait pas plu. Sa réaction n'avait pas exactement plu à sa mère. Chacun ses préférences.

Aujourd'hui, elle portait cette robe qui grattait, en grande partie choisie par sa mère, bien qu'elle eut fort été en droit de demander le choix. A vrai dire, ça lui importait peu. Elle considérait cette cérémonie comme une corvée, rien de plus. Elle roula des yeux en voyant Henry étouffer un rire à sa démarche. Il s'imaginait quoi, que ces chaussures étaient confortables, peut-être ? Un jour, il lui repayerai ça. Un jour proche.

Du haut de ses neufs ans et demi, Ashley était déjà capable de mettre une sacrée raclée à son 'compagnon d'entraînement'. Du moins elle l'aurait été si sa mère ne l'en avait pas empêchée. Mais aujourd'hui, forcée à jouer les demoiselles d'honneur sous l'oeil goguenard de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère réveillait en elle ses instincts de self défense. Ou plutôt, en l'état, self attaque.

Pourquoi donc fallait-il que sa mère soit l'une des plus vieilles, sic, amies du maire de la ville, qui mariait sa fille ce jour là et avait cherché dans ses connaissances des jeunes gens pouvant assurer la mission de préparer l'arrivée du couple à marier. Elle ne comprendrait vraiment jamais rien à la diplomatie. Et cette robe était vraiment, vraiment horrible.


	3. Où Ashley court avec un balai

Chapitre 3

Titre : Où Ashley court avec un balai

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : un instant de l'enfance d'Ashley et Henry sous l'oeil attentif d'Helen. Humour, family

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de sous

Spoiler : None

Rating : K+

Impossibles, ces deux là étaient impossibles !

C'était ce que Magnus ne cessait de se répéter en voyant, pour la peut-être centième sa fille poursuivant Henry. La différence, c'était que cette fois ci, Ashley était armée d'un balai. Le genre balai à brosse, taille enfant. L'histoire ne disait pas où elle l'avait déniché. Aucune importance dans le cas présent.

Il semblait que les deux enfants aient une définition bien à eux de 'traîne traîne mon balai'. Elle pensa un instant les arrêter, avant de réaliser l'inutilité de la manoeuvre. Au mieux, elle se prendrait le balai dans la figure, et pour un mieux, c'était assez pauvre. En revanche, elle aurait bien aimé aider Henry, qui avait, pour une fois, l'air réellement terrifié. En l'absence de réponse appropriée, elle attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment près pour l'entendre, avant de demander : à quoi vous jouez, tous lez deux, d'un ton qu'elle voulait grondeur, mais où transparaissait une certaine tendresse.

Henry continua à courir, bien content de la diversion, alors qu'Ashley s'arrêtait, presque à bout de souffle. Elle était de cinq ans sa cadette, et quoiqu'elle prétende, le garçon courait plus vite qu'elle quand il le voulait vraiment.

« Mais, Maman, il refuse de jouer à colle loup, alors je suis obligée de faire le loup et de lui courir après. » Venant de la bouche de sa fille, ça semblait parfaitement sensé. A un détail près.

« Et le balai ? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Oh, ça, c'est parce qu'il a essayé une première fois de se cacher dans le cagibi du deuxième étage, mais j'ai décroché la toile d'araignée. » Elle décocha un sourire resplendissant à sa mère, et reprit sa course, comme si tout ça avait un sens, la petite araignée prisonnière des poils du balai, qui se brinquebalait de droite et de gauche, et devait sans doute se demander ce qui lui arrivait.

Avec nostalgie, Helen se prit à regretter ses cinq ans. Non pas qu'ils n'aient ressemblé en aucune façon à ceux de sa fille, mais l'insouciance de cet âge là lui manquait. Et, définitivement, qui pouvait ne pas craquer devant cette petite tête blonde qui catapultait des inepties grosse comme elle (c'est à dire pas des masses) avec un aplomb indéfectible. Telle mère, telle fille, réalisa Magnus en revoyant la tête de tous les gens à qui elle avait dû expliquer ceux qu'accueillait réellement le Sanctuaire.


End file.
